One Day Off for Danny
by Pii
Summary: Sam, Tucker, and Jazz notices Danny already too tired from the ghost fight. They decided to make a day ghost-free for Danny. But don't let Danny know. So they'll fight the ghosts without Danny. What will happens? One-shot. Sorry bad grammar. R&R pleas


_Hi there guys! Just a cute little one-shot. I got a random idea on my mind when I try to imagine Team Phantom on action story. I think this one good enough so I put this. Sorry for my bad grammar, and hope you enjoyed this! Oh, yeah. Review if you don't mind, please? :3_

**One Day Off for Danny**

A Danny Phantom Fan-Fic by Pii

Danny not look so well, his hair messier than usual. Dark circles under his eyes. He is full of cut and bruises, trough they're almost gone. He not yet touching his lunch. The trio sit on their favorite spot in the cafeteria. Tucker raises an eyebrow while looking at his best friend. "Dude, you're okay?" he asked. Danny not answering, just looking at him, then lower his head more.

"Sorry, standard question," Tucker said, as he turned to his food. Sam keep looking at Danny while she drinking her milk. "Danny, are you really all right?" she asked. Danny too busy fighting with himself to keep himself awake. Not answering again. Sam looking at Tucker worriedly. Danny already like this for three days. Ghost fighting took most attention of him. He barely get time for rest, his best friends worrying about him.

Tucker understands what Sam's mean. He and Sam turned to see Danny again; he almost asleep on his food. But then a blue mist escaped from his mouth. Quickly he jolted up, his eyes are red, Danny run away without any other words. Sam and Tucker again looking at him worriedly.

Seconds after that, a ghost appeared and messed up the cafeteria with its power, students screams and running away like crazy. Then a powerful blast come from behind the ghost. It showed Danny Phantom, the town's ghost hero. Inviso-Bill, Public Enemy Number One, the ghost boy. Or whatever other name he got from the townsfolk. Danny Phantom seems to be tired, really tired. Dark circles around his eyes showed that he not yet sleep for three days!

Wait? Sleep? A ghost can't sleep, can they? But this one is not a full-ghost, he just a half-ghost. Daniel; Danny Fenton, as known as Danny Phantom.

After a while of fighting, Phantom pulled his Fenton Thermos and pointed it on the ghost, sucked it inside. After he cap the Thermos, he flew off intangibly and disappear from the cafeteria, or you may say; a messed up cafeteria. Sam and Tucker, who just watched their exhausted friend flew away. The two looking at each other, then nodded. Understand what each other means. They run off to the hallway to meet their other best friend.

Danny just landed in front of his locker and changed back into his human form, exhausted. He turned his arm intangible to put the thermos in his locker when his best friends come to him.

"Danny!" They called his name. Danny looking at them, still with tired look.

"You should rest," Sam said. She worried too much on her best friend. "If you keeping up like this you will ended up sick,"

Danny muttered slowly, "I am fine, Sam…" he put his hand on a locker, to make himself keep standing.

"Dude, you must care about your health!" Tucker said. Danny tries to keep himself awake again, "It's okay, guys. Really,"

"No, Danny. You're not good, listen. You must care about your health or-" before Sam could finish her words, another mist come out from Danny's mouth. Danny turned from his best friends slowly, and say, "I'm sorry guys, but I've job to take care of," he said as he changed into Phantom, and flew off intangibly from the ceilings. Sam and Tucker just sighed on their best friend.

Sam, Tucker, and Jazz finally get a small talk without Danny, try to do something to help him. "He always fighting ghost," Sam explained. "And he barely get some rest!" she said. Jazz start to speak, "You know, I heard him battling on 2 A.M. the last three days. He not yet sleep from that day!" they are all nodded. "We gotta do something on him,"

"…drugged him?" Tucker asked. The three went silent. "No, we can't drug him. Trough it seems we must. Because he need to sleep! Danny need to rest!"

The three went silent, thinking what they must do with Danny. He need to rest, he need to sleep! If he still going on this, he can get sick! But it seems Danny not cares about his health, so they are the one who need to do this. Then they come out on a brilliant idea.

"Let's make one day free ghost for Danny," Sam said. Tucker raises an eyebrow as he asked, "How?"

"We need to get the ghost off from Danny, we will fight the ghost, and make sure he get some rest." Sam explained. The three nodded in agreement. Tomorrow they'll make one day off for Danny.

The next day they've planned, they will fight ghosts without Danny, they will let him to get some rest. So they prepared their own Fenton Thermoses, Jazz got the ghost-hunting stuffs from the lab, and then walk to Danny's room to wake him up. Time for school. Danny still asleep, sure he is tired with the ghost fights. Smiles a little, Jazz wake up her little brother. "Hey, Danny. Wake up,"

Danny groaned slowly, then wake up. Jazz smiles, she went downstairs for her breakfast meanwhile Danny will prepare himself. Jazz wonders if there's a ghost attack that night. But since she saw Danny is sleeping, maybe there's not. But today Danny will get a ghost-free day, so don't worry.

Jazz smiled as she saw her little brother coming downstairs, "Good morning little brother," she greeted. Danny yawned, he is still sleepy. Jazz knew that. She saw her little brother pour milk and cereal to his bowl, meanwhile in another side their parents busy with their ghost invention. Danny just about to eat the cereal, but then his ghost sense went off. His eyes getting widen suddenly. Looking left and right, he searching for one. Jazz's sweats dropped as she try to make Danny not to fighting, but without he knew. Because if he knew, he will protest and tell her to stay back. Jazz try to search for the ghost secretly. Danny suddenly looking at Jazz confusingly. "Jazz, let me handle this…"

"What? Oh. I am not- I just… looking outside-" Jazz said as she looking at the window, try to search the ghost. Danny rolled his eyes. He knew Jazz can't do anything. Jazz spotted Skulker fly not far outside. _He's going to get Danny._

"Do you see any ghost?" Danny asked. Jazz panickly answer, "…no! I not see any ghost, really…" she said half-chuckled. Suddenly Jack and Maddie jumped to them, Jack stand on Danny's left, and Maddie on Danny's right. "Did you say, ghost?"

Oh, great. Maddie and Jack started to asking some ghosts thing to their children. While Danny and Jazz annoyed, they must listen to their parents. Jazz looking at the trapped Danny, this is a perfect time. Lucky. Slowly, Jazz sneak outside meanwhile Danny debating with his parents. Danny looking at the place Jazz was standing, she's not there. Oh, crap. Danny thought. Where's she going?

Danny tries to get out from his parents' talk, but still debating about ghosts. They ask him if he see any ghost, or other stuffs about ghost.

Jazz, sneak outside noticed Skulker is coming closer. "Ghost-X!" she yelled as she pulled out a Fenton Fisher. Skulker looking at Jazz, "Why you're here?" he asked, annoyed. He wants to get Danny's pelt under his bed! But he met with the halfa's annoying sister.

"I am going to get the halfa's pelt under my bed," Skulker spoke, about to fly inside the Fentonworks. Jazz threw the Fenton Fisher. "Hyaaah!"

"What? What?" Skulker dodged. The Fenton Fisher missed. Skulker started to laugh, not notice the Fenton Fisher's lines hanged to the lamp and then crossed Skulker, then hanged to a stop plague, crossed Skulker again, another one, and Skulker trapped here. _Just luck_. Jazz smiled. She pulled out the Fenton Thermos near Skulker's face and suck him inside. Skulker went inside with a scream like always. Jazz closed the thermos. Then do moonwalk happily.

Still moonwalking, Jazz enters the house. Seems Danny just about to search for the ghost. "Huh?" Danny wondered. Jazz not answers just spin around happily after she caught Skulker. "What the- where's the ghost?" Danny asked. Jazz rolled her eyes for a while, then say, "It just the… Box Ghost." Danny looking at the happy Jazz, she is happy just because she caught a Box Ghost? Danny muttered an 'oh'. Jazz offer Danny for a ride, the two off to school.

Danny slowly walked to his locker, yawned. "Hi Danny," Tucker and Sam greeted. Danny looking at them, then turned to his locker again. Turned his arm intangible as he put down the thermos there. Danny walked off to the classroom after replied Tucker and Sam in a low voice. Jazz walked to Sam and Tucker, the three nodded, knowing what to do.

**(AN : The next scene just like in a show, like just a few event then change to next event, Ah, it's hard to describe. But I am sure you understand what I mean right? No? Oh… *bangs head*)**

At cafeteria, Danny's ghost sense went off. Behind Danny, there's a ghost but Danny not realize it. Danny jolted up and looking left and right. Sam and Tucker turned panic then flailing and try to make Danny finished his food. Behind them, Jazz sneak silently then fight the ghost in the background.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker sit on the football field, Danny's ghost sense went off, before Danny could notice it and start to search Tucker sprout his drink(it got ices in it) on Danny quickly. Danny glares on Tucker. Sam sneak away quietly and fight the ghost behind them. Danny turned himself intangible to drop the drink as Tucker chuckled a little.

The three off to Sam's house. They're watching movie on Sam's theatre. Until Danny's ghost sense went off, Sam and Tucker turned panic. Sam quickly clicked her remote and make the Air Conditioner colder. Meanwhile Tucker sneak away quietly. Sam grins at Danny as blue mist out from Sam's mouth. Showed the room is cold.

At the Nasty Burger. Danny and Tucker got their ice cream cones(?). Jazz jolted in then Danny put an annoyed look. Jazz just grins. Danny's ghost sense went off, he feel cold from his mouth, just about to looking at his mouth if his ghost sense really off. But before he see that, Sam pushed Danny's ice cream cone to his mouth. Danny put a confused look, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz's sweats dropped. They turned panic then make excuses to get away. Danny pulled out the ice cream cone from his mouth as he make another confused look.

Finally it's over and they're all to Danny's room. Sam, Tucker, and Jazz fell to Danny's chairs as they groaned. "I never imagine the day will be this hard…" Sam groaned.

Behind them Danny jolted up happily. "Ha! What a great day! No ghost fight, and that's all fun, right?" he asked like a small boy. Sam, Tucker, and Jazz looking at Danny then groans again. "Ow, I feel like I want to take a bath in my gothic bathroom…" Sam groaned again. "Yeah, and… I don't want to play a game for… a few hours," Tucker groaned. "Ohh,… I don't want to go to the library today,… ow…." Jazz groaned. Danny put a confused look to the three.

"Hey, what's wrong with you guys? Isn't it great? No ghost for a day! Today is a ghost free!" Danny yelled happily as he dropped himself on his bed with a huge grin. "I wonder what happened to the ghosts," Danny muttered slowly.

"…Uh,… maybe… they're… have a party or something…" Sam said, tiredly.

"Yeah,… or maybe, someone else fought them for you,…" Tucker said tiredly too. Jazz and Sam glared on him. _He just reveal their plan!_

"Tucker!" Sam yelled.

"Oops,"

Danny again put a confused look on the three. He stand up from his bed. "…fought them, for me?"

"Ah! It's nothing! Really! It's nothing!" Sam and Jazz quickly say, their plan ruined because of Tucker. "Yeah, we're not fighting the ghost to make a ghost-free day for you!" Tucker said again as Jazz and Sam glares on him. The three turned to Danny and put a worried look.

"…you guys did that all… for me?" Danny asked slowly. _Ruined._

"Uh, uh…" the three try to make an answer while Danny silent for a while. Then he walked over them and say again. "Do you mean,… you guys fought the ghost? All this day…?" now they can't say anything. Finally admitted it, "Uh,… yeah… Danny… we… it's for you,…" Sam said in a low voice. Danny silent for a while. Can't imagine his friends and sister do all this for him. For him!

"…guys," Danny about to protest this, since he really don't want them to get hurt. But now their friends do this for him. They're tired.

"…Danny, listen." Sam said. "We're going to do something for you. You can't be like this. You need to rest. But you don't want to listen, so… we planned to make one day ghost-free for you," Sam explained.

"Yeah dude, you deserved it…" Tucker added.

The four silent for a while. Jazz, Tucker, and Sam wonders if Danny will mad on them, because they already helped him without he noticed. Danny don't know what to say. He let his friends in ghost fights without him. He blamed himself. Danny started to show an angry face. Jazz, Sam, and Tucker getting scared. "D… Danny… please don't mad at us! We just tried to help you!"

Danny's eyes glowing green as he turned away from the three. He sit on his bed and feel guilty for letting his friends did this. "Danny,… please, you're not mad,… do you?" Sam asked.

"No,… I am just… I didn't know you guys did this all for me,… and I… I feel so guilty for all of this… I blame myself…" Danny said in a low voice. Feeling down. "No! Danny, we choose to helped you! It's no need for you to blame yourself!" Sam explained.

"Yeah, dude. We did it by ourselves. Not you." Tucker said.

"No," Danny muttered. "It is all my fault. I can't let you guys did this all, for me…"

It is not a thank-you, but a guilty feeling. That's what he got. Sam, Tucker, and Jazz get around Danny. Looks like he's about to cry. Slowly Sam said, "…Danny… listen,… I told you, if you keep going on, you can get sick…"

Jazz smiled. "That's right, little brother,…" She said. "And we're your friends, we can't let you all of this alone…" Danny looking at his friends and sister, then started to smile a little, "Guys,… thanks."

Sam, Tucker, and Jazz smiled too, the four hugging for a while. Then they released their hug.

"So, now what?" Tucker asked, but after he asked Danny's ghost sense went off. The four gasped then Danny smiled as he stood up and changed ghost. "Come on, guys! Let's catch the ghost together!" Danny yelled happily.

Sam, Tucker, and Jazz not answering. Looking at Danny for a while, then they start to groans.

-end

_Ha! That's it! Hope you liked this one-shot ;D Review please?_


End file.
